


Сказки мертвеца

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Детская дружба может творить чудеса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрации: pink-pink

1.

Самолет из Милана сел в аэропорту Нарита в половине третьего ночи. Пассажиры, уставшие от перелета, зевающие и моргающие, спотыкались на ровном месте, растерянно шарили по сумкам и карманам перед паспортным контролем. На руках у маленькой японки с выкрашенными в желтый цвет волосами вдруг заплакал ребенок — завсхлипывал тихо и безнадежно, уставившись в пустое пространство за спиной матери. Женщина машинально обернулась, поглаживая сына по голове, но позади никого не было.  
— Иса-тян просто устал, — зашептала она то ли сыну, то ли стоящим рядом полусонным итальянцам с фотокамерами на шеях, — он хороший мальчик, он просто устал.  
Итальянцы вежливо улыбались, явно не понимая ни слова.  
— Все устали, не только Иса-тян, — вполголоса пробормотал по-итальянски подросток в мятой школьной форме музыкальной гимназии Милана, стоявший за спиной у женщины. Вокруг него колыхнулось что-то темное, бесформенное, потянуло охвостья мрака к испуганному ребенку. — Что я здесь забыл, в этой чертовой Японии?.. Это бука, Иса-тян. — Он перешел на японский и широко улыбнулся мальчишке. — Она придет за тобой завтра или через неделю, веришь, нет?  
Никто не оглянулся на его голос — только ребенок зарыдал громче.  
— Надоело.  
Подросток расстегнул форменный пиджак, сунул руки в карманы брюк и пошел между уставшими людьми к выходу. Никто не остановил его — его даже никто не увидел.

У медленно ползущей по кругу багажной ленты он не задержался. Проходя через кафе, взял из холодильника бутылку воды и снял с полки за стойкой пачку чипсов; девушка в форменной шапочке с эмблемой аэропорта, сидевшая возле стойки, не шевельнулась, когда он потянулся к полке прямо над ней.  
На автостоянке подросток затормозил. Похлопал бутылкой по бедру, осматривая прищуренными глазами ряды машин, для вождения которых у него наверняка не было документов.  
— Вот же, — сказал он в пустоту. — Еще и руль правый. Чем я думал-то?  
Некоторые машины стояли тихие, темные внутри, бликующие электрическим светом снаружи. В другие грузили чемоданы прилетевшие с разных концов света японцы.  
— Чем я думал, чем я думал. — Подросток пошел между машинами, разглядывая их без особого любопытства. — Как будто у меня был выбор. Нет, красную не хочу, и зеленую тоже. Ты не слишком переборчив, Мукуро-сама?.. Сказал бы Тикуса, но увы, уже не скажет. — Он запрокинул голову к небу, прищурился, а потом и зажмурился на мгновение. — Нет, Тикуса, я знаю, что делаю. Пусть будет синяя.  
Синяя Тойота открылась без сопротивления и завелась без ключа.

Полчаса спустя та же самая синяя Тойота остановилась у заброшенного склада в промышленном районе на окраине Токио.  
— С ума сойти, — пробормотал подросток, выходя из машины. Бутылка с водой торчала из кармана школьного пиджака, пустая пачка из-под чипсов осталась на пассажирском сиденье. — Я думал, в Японии все белое и стерильное. Или с национальным колоритом. А тут такая же разруха, как везде. Кен, тебе бы понравилось. Можно бегать и играть сколько хочешь. Или прятаться.  
Он осторожно потянул на себя дверь, ведущую в гигантскую железную коробку. Дверь не скрипнула. Откуда-то издалека донеслось гулкое эхо человеческого голоса. Подросток на мгновение замер, свел тонкие темные брови и прислушался, склоняя голову к плечу. Потом улыбнулся и нырнул в душный мрак склада.

Людей на складе было пятеро, и четверым из них предстояло умереть в ближайшие десять минут. Их судьбу определила сущая малость — проскользнувшие в их разговоре слова вроде «сятэй» или «гуми», намекавшие на их принадлежность к мафии, и отсутствие фаланги мизинца на руке у одного из них.  
Судьба пятого была пока не решена, но определение «сынок оябуна», тоже мелькнувшее в разговоре, шло в зачет не в его пользу. Однако он был избит и прикован к стойке, держащей крышу. Это вызывало любопытство и давало ему шанс прожить лишнюю четверть часа.  
Тьма сгустилась вокруг электрической лампы, освещавшей часть склада. Кто-то из четверых сказал: «Что за хрень?», — а потом лампа жалобно хрустнула и погасла, но вместо нее тьму разорвали фонтаны огня. Один якудза закричал в ужасе и повалился навзничь, когда пламя хлестнуло из-под ног, другой схватился за лицо, и между пальцами брызнула кровь. За спиной пленника звякнула и опала на пол цепь, кто-то шепнул ему на ухо: «Попробуй убежать, если хочешь», — и засмеялся.  
Пленник — невысокий и узкоплечий, на вид не старше того, кто приехал к складу на синей Тойоте, — встал, неловко дернул плечом, огляделся. Сделал шаг в сторону, подобрал с пола что-то, холодно блеснувшее в красных отсветах пламени, — это оказалось оружие, которое он сжал в руках. С шумом втянул воздух, проговорил, хрипло и как будто неуверенно:  
— Мои. — И стремительным, почти незаметным движением скользнул к двоим якудза, не успевшим ни сбежать, ни умереть раньше.  
— Вау, — насмешливо сказал гость, неожиданно возникнув из теней, пляшущих между столбами огня. Разжал пальцы, отпустил длинный трезубец, неизвестно откуда взявшийся, и тот исчез — тоже неведомо куда. Гость достал из кармана бутылку воды и свинтил крышку, наблюдая, как недавняя жертва убивает своих тюремщиков быстро, грязно и жестоко.  
— Ну и нравы у них тут.  
Через несколько секунд живых на складе осталось двое.  
— Впечатляет. Воды? — Уже закрученная бутылка полетела в сторону бывшего пленника. Тот поймал ее, едва шевельнув рукой. Содрал крышку, сделал несколько жадных глотков. Сощурил и без того узкие глаза, глядя на своего спасителя. А потом кинул бутылку обратно и перехватил свое оружие поудобнее.  
— Ого, — засмеялся подросток в школьной форме. — Хочешь еще подраться?  
Трезубец снова возник из ниоткуда и закрутился в воздухе, превращаясь в размытое пятно.  
— Меня зовут Рокудо Мукуро, — сообщил его обладатель. — И чтоб ты знал, я ненавижу мафию.  
Металл столкнулся с металлом: вращение трезубца остановила тонфа, противники замерли лицом к лицу.  
— Хибари, — хрипло сказал «сынок оябуна». — Хибари Кёя. 

Рокудо Мукуро было четырнадцать лет, и в некоторых случаях он мог быть опаснее смертельного вируса и неотвратимее цунами; за последние четыре года он стал причиной смерти более чем двух сотен людей, так или иначе имевших отношение к мафии, и еще три или четыре десятка убил собственноручно. Со счета он сбился год назад.  
Хибари Кёе тоже было четырнадцать, окружающий мир вызывал у него глухое недоумение, смешанное с раздражением, а счет убитых им людей не доходил и до двух десятков; в основном это были подчиненные его отца, которые некстати подвернулись ему под руку.  
Сейчас Рокудо Мукуро разглядывал Хибари Кёю сквозь решетку, образованную тонфой и лезвиями трезубца, и устало думал, что у него дурацкая нелепая челка, углом сходящаяся к переносице, что дерется он слишком хорошо для своего возраста и что он вообще какой-то странный.  
— Ты странный, — сказал Хибари Кёя и опустил тонфу.  
В следующее мгновение должно было случиться то, что уже не раз случалось раньше: трезубец должен был задеть шею или щеку объекта, разрезав кожу, а еще через несколько секунд должна была сработать комбинация два-шесть, и оябун, к которому его сынок вернулся бы живым и почти невредимым, прожил бы, может быть, еще час или два, но уж точно не больше.  
— Сам такой, — ответил Рокудо Мукуро и выпустил из ладони древко. — Пошли в машину, поговорим.  
Огненные колонны гасли за их спинами, погружая склад во тьму. 

2.

Пять минут спустя Мукуро с легкой досадой признал, что к разговорам Хибари Кёя то ли не склонен, то ли просто не приспособлен. Вместо ответов на вопросы тот молчал или пожимал плечами, смотрел в сторону, слизывал сукровицу с ободранных цепью запястий. Изредка он все же раскрывал рот — и всякий раз неудачно или некстати.  
— Послушай, — говорил Мукуро в третий раз, чувствуя, что готов стукнуть собеседника чем-нибудь тяжелым. — Ты можешь сказать, кто ты такой вообще? Где ты живешь?  
— Огонь, — отвечал Хибари Кёя, и его глаза внезапно начинали сверкать любопытством. — Как ты это сделал?  
— Да погоди ты, — отмахивался Мукуро, и интерес в глазах Кёи мгновенно потухал.  
Мукуро тер подбородок, прикусывал согнутый палец и вновь спрашивал себя, зачем он возится с этим полудурком. Тикуса четыре года назад тоже отказывался разговаривать. Еще он пересчитывал свои пальцы так, будто не был уверен в их количестве, а иногда выдергивал нитки из повязки на голове, скрывавшей уродливый неаккуратный шов, и наматывал их на мизинцы. Кен был и того хуже. Но это было совсем другое, давнее и уже неважное, теперь-то особенно.  
— Что с глазами, — сказал Кёя, внимательно рассматривавший Мукуро.  
Мукуро непонимающе моргнул. Он был уверен, что с глазами все в порядке.  
— Цифры. — Кёя пригляделся.  
Мукуро отвернулся.  
— Значит, так. — Он наклонился к выдернутым из коробки зажигания проводам. — Сейчас мы отсюда сваливаем, и если ты не скажешь, куда тебя отвезти, я тебя высажу на первом же перекрестке. Ладно, на вокзале. Я, в конце концов, спать хочу, и…  
— Намимори, — сказал Хибари Кёя, откинул голову на подголовник и закрыл глаза.  
— Здорово, — сообщил Мукуро лобовому стеклу через несколько секунд выразительного молчания. — Просто классно. Почему я сразу в таксисты не пошел?  
В бардачке Тойоты нашлась автомобильная карта.

Маленькие городки Мукуро не любил. Под пеленой сонного спокойствия в них обычно скрывались существа и события не столько страшные, сколько омерзительные; мелкие, темные и трусливые твари жили в светлых домиках с палисадниками, твари покрупнее занимали дома побольше, а самые трусливые и самые дрянные прятались под землей, рыли там норы, заполняли их проводами, приборами, ядовитыми испарениями, бессильной злобой и разъедающей души ненавистью, и собственных детей превращали в чудовищ еще более страшных, чем они сами.  
Это не Сан-Джиминьяно, напомнил себе Мукуро, проезжая дорожный знак, здесь нет никаких подземных лабораторий, ничего такого. Наверное, нет. Это Намимори, Япония. Здесь живут узкоглазые постоянно кланяющиеся японцы со своей японской дурью в голове, здесь живут якудза, здесь живет Хибари Кёя, и кстати, где именно?..  
— Эй. — Мукуро снял руку с руля и толкнул Кёю в бок. — Мне что, у прохожих твой адрес спрашивать?  
Кёя вздрогнул так, что Мукуро уже ждал эпилептического припадка. Ну а что, он же явно какой-то ненормальный. На ненормальных у Мукуро был определенный нюх, сдвинутые крыши легко сдвинуть еще больше, просто слегка подтолкнуть — и это бывает очень кстати; но Хибари Кёя выпустил тонфы, за которые успел схватиться, сел прямо и ткнул рукой вперед. Мукуро пожал плечами и поехал вперед. Потом влево и еще раз влево. Городок спал, пустой и полутемный, на улицах почти не было машин, и тут, наконец, Япония оказалась такой, какой он ее и представлял: светлой даже среди ночи, как будто стерильной, и немножко с национальным колоритом.  
«Немножко» превратилось в «слишком», когда они остановились перед домом, перед которым Кёя показал остановиться.  
— Вы что, — спросил Мукуро, разглядывая ворота из темного дерева с острыми столбами по краям и за ними крышу непривычной формы, еле видную в предутреннем сумраке, — с доисторических времен тут живете? Хоть забор бы покрасили.  
Кёя издал непонятный звук. То ли засопел, то ли фыркнул. Мукуро скосил на него глаза, но тут же отвлекся: ворота приоткрылись, и из них заскользили черные тени, окружили машину, безмолвные, одинаковые, почти безликие. Такие отвратительно знакомые — своими костюмами, своими каменными лицами, позами, выдающими готовность схватиться за оружие в любую секунду. Мукуро скривился.  
— Иди давай, — сказал он, — а я поеду.  
Одна из теней вдруг оказалась на заднем сиденье и ткнула Мукуро в затылок холодным железом.  
— Въезжай.  
Ворота открылись.  
— Как я все это не люблю, — пожаловался Мукуро в воздух, не обращая внимания на пистолет. — Разговоры, я имею в виду.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Хибари Кёя.  
Мгновение тишины было наполнено непонятным, но ощутимым напряжением — как будто недоуменным — а потом ствол, упиравшийся в затылок, исчез.  
— Въезжайте, пожалуйста, — сказала тень за спиной.  
Мукуро проехал несколько метров и остановил машину посреди двора, в мягком желтом свете невысоких фонариков.  
Очередная тень открыла дверцу со стороны пассажира, согнулась почти пополам.  
— Хибари-доно!..  
— Выходите, — в то же время сказал сидевший позади тип, наклонившись к Мукуро.  
Они вылезли одновременно. Мукуро повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кёю — наводнявшие двор мелкие мафиози его не интересовали, люди, стоявшие на крыльце дома, тоже не особенно. Кёя смотрел на него поверх крыши машины, черной в неярком освещении.  
— Завтра, — сказал он. — Расскажешь про огонь.  
И пошел к дому.  
Персональный охранник попытался подтолкнуть Мукуро в спину — Мукуро легко отстранился, сказал: «Руки убери», пожал плечами и пошел следом за Кёей. Ситуация вдруг начала его развлекать, и развлекала бы еще больше, если бы джет-лаг не заполнял голову серой мутью, требуя немедленно лечь, закрыть глаза и заснуть часов на десять. Но не здесь же.  
Навстречу Кёе сделала шаг с крыльца маленькая бледная женщина в кимоно, разрисованном темными хрупкими птицами, лиловыми и черными перьями. Глаза у нее были опухшие.  
— Кё, — сказала она едва слышно, прикоснулась узкой ладонью к щеке сына, к расплывшемуся по скуле синяку, одному из многих. Кёя стоял неподвижно, смотрел на мать со странным, почти болезненным непониманием. Взял ее за запястье, мягко отстранил руку — и пошел в дом. Женщина взглянула на Мукуро как-то неловко, растерянно, потом сложила руки у груди и поклонилась. Мукуро отвел взгляд; все это напоминало какую-то чертову психушку. Или японское кино. Никакой разницы.  
Женщина повернулась и тоже ушла в дом.  
На крыльце остался стоять неподвижно человек, похожий на монолитную скалу. Или на военный корабль, или на какой-нибудь атомный ледокол, подошедший к черте льдов. Мукуро таких видел и раньше — только они были европейцами и потому выглядели более понятными. Более уязвимыми.  
— Ты кто, — тяжело уронил оябун.  
— Да никто, — беспечно откликнулся Мукуро, разглядывая его снизу вверх с вежливым любопытством, как разглядывал бы каменного идола неизвестного культа. — Так, мимо проезжал. Смотрю, маленьких обижают.  
Ну давай, подумал он, скажи, что я спас твоего сына и теперь ты мне что-нибудь должен на всю жизнь, как у вас это полагается. Только побыстрее.  
— Не люблю гайдзинов, — сказал оябун. Мукуро вдруг почувствовал себя льдом, к которому подошел этот чертов ледокол. — У них свои законы, у нас свои. Что нам их месть и правосудие.  
— Месть и правосудие? — невольно повторил Мукуро.  
Никто не мог знать, что он отправился в Японию. Не должен был знать. Он и сам этого не знал, пока не приехал в аэропорт.  
— Поговорим, — оябун сдвинулся с места, неторопливо и величественно. Развернулся и пошел в дом. Мукуро передернул плечами, прогоняя неприятную скользкую тревогу, и пошел за ним.

Кабинет у нелюбителя гайдзинов оказался вполне европейским: бесконечный тяжелый стол с крохотным ноутбуком на нем, огромное кресло, в котором даже этот массивный человек казался почти маленьким; темные книжные полки с темными же рядами книг, по цвету их подбирали, что ли. Мукуро, скучая, ответил на простые и очевидные вопросы — нет, он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, кем были похитители, нет, он оказался там случайно, нет, он никак не связан с этой вашей местной мафией — что значит «а с европейской?» — и не шевельнул лицом, по примеру самого Хибари-старшего, когда услышал, что странные твари в бинтах и черных тряпках предупреждали, спрашивали, искали кого-то, даже почти угрожали.  
— Надо же, а вроде и не время для Хэллоуинских штучек, — заметил Мукуро с великолепным равнодушием и едва удержался от того, чтобы свернуться клубком в кресле для посетителей, почти таком же огромном, как хозяйское, и попросить, чтобы принесли плед. Оябун раздражал его своей невозмутимой медлительностью, отсутствием мимики, медленно падающими тяжелыми словами, подозрительностью. Впрочем, на его месте кто угодно мог бы что-нибудь заподозрить — а ведь в кои-то веки подозревать было нечего. Это Мукуро тоже раздражало. Наконец оябун замолчал, встал и шагнул к сейфу, никак не спрятанному — между книжными полками виднелась квадратная дверца с круглым замком. Мукуро сосредоточился и заставил себя подняться из кресла.  
— Если с вопросами все, — он аккуратно зевнул, — то я, пожалуй, поеду.  
— Деньги. — Старший Хибари повернулся от сейфа, держа в руке пачку йен. — Тебе пригодятся.  
— Да ладно. — Мукуро качнулся на пятках и склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая, как отец Кёи приближается к нему. — Считайте, что это была благотворительность.  
На каменном узкоглазом лице не дрогнула ни жилка.  
— Деньги, — повторил Хибари-старший и вытянул руку.  
Мукуро вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Давайте, и я пошел.  
Пачка йен шлепнулась на пол, бумажная ленточка порвалась.  
— Не показалось, — удовлетворенно сказал оябун, выворачивая руку Мукуро так, что стал виден штрих-код на предплечье. — Эстранео.  
Мукуро опять вздохнул. Вот ублюдок, подумал он. Наблюдательный какой. Осведомленный. Я же не хотел их убивать. Или хотел. Сколько здесь, человек тридцать, не больше, да еще этот ледокол, и еще госпожа Хибари в кимоно с птицами, и Хибари Кёя со своей дурацкой челкой и сведенными к переносице бровями. Наверное, уже спит. Умрет спокойно.  
— Знаете, — начал он, повел правую руку за спину, ожидая, когда в ладонь ляжет древко трезубца: простейший фокус, но всегда эффектный. — Зря вы это, вот правда, зря.  
— Останешься здесь, — тяжело сказал Хибари-старший. — Будешь работать на меня. Если полезут те в бинтах, я разберусь.  
— Работать? — Мукуро сжал древко за спиной и почувствовал себя спокойнее. — И кем же, мелким киллером?  
— Другом, — сказал отец Кёи и выпустил его руку.  
Мукуро встряхнул запястьем — судя по ощущению, слегка помятым. Отпустил трезубец, позволил ему вернуться в бесконечную пустоту. Сразу стало не по себе.  
— Да бросьте. — Он шевельнул носком ботинка рассыпавшиеся йены. — Если вы знаете, кто я…  
— Пять лет назад, — проскрежетал ледокол и отступил, двинулся обратно в док, в массивное кресло за огромным столом. — Пять лет назад он разговаривал в последний раз.  
— Вот это да, — заинтересовался Мукуро. — И что сказал?  
Взглядом Хибари-старшего можно было заколачивать сваи.  
— Что ему не нужен учитель кэн-до.  
Мукуро не смог скрыть улыбку и с зябким недоумением увидел, как неподвижное лицо Хибари-старшего вздрагивает, будто пытаясь отразить её.  
— Если ты причинишь ему вред, — начал оябун. Договаривать не стал, пожал плечами.  
Мукуро подумал и тоже пожал плечами.  
— Еще раз, — терпеливо сказал он. — Если вы знаете, кто я…  
— Эти тоже узнают. — Чертов якудза нахмурился. — Могут узнать. Если ты не будешь… Сотрудничать.  
Все-таки он был глупец, глупец или безумец.  
— Ну слава богу, — сказал Мукуро с искренним облегчением, чувствуя, как усталость ложится на плечи, кутает душным, тяжелым одеялом, — наконец-то шантаж. А комнату мне уже приготовили?

Комната была предназначена для гостей, причем для гостей-европейцев — нарядная и безжизненная, как гостиничный номер, с широкой и тоже нарядной кроватью. Мукуро закинул руки за голову, уставился в потолок. Потолок в бледном утреннем свете казался грязным. Мукуро сам себе тоже казался грязным, горячий душ и махровые полотенца не помогли, и запах чистого постельного белья не спасал. Лучшие специалисты, сказал отец Кёи, почти полная неспособность к адекватному поведению, к социальным взаимодействиям, неконтролируемая агрессия, безнадежно. Единственный наследник, как неудачно, сонно и медленно размышлял Мукуро, слушая его; неудивительно, что папаша совсем разум потерял, не понимает, с кем связывается, думает, что готов на всё, — или все-таки не на всё? Всё что захочешь, сказал отец Кёи и двинул к нему блокнот, предлагая написать сумму. Мукуро покрутил в руке перьевую ручку, проглотил «идите нахер», проглотил «я передумал, лучше я вас убью», нарисовал в блокноте цветок несколькими росчерками пера, поднял глаза на мрачнеющего Хибари-папу и сказал с самой мирной, самой ласковой своей улыбкой:  
— Обойдусь без аванса.

3.

Завтрак ему подали в постель. Горничная оставила на прикроватном столике поднос и вышла из комнаты, пятясь и кланяясь. Мукуро заглянул под крышки с определенным беспокойством, но еда была европейской, чай в чайнике оказался черным, и даже сахарница на подносе присутствовала. Какая забота, думал Мукуро, вяло ковыряясь в тарелке, пятизвездочный отель, не меньше.  
Сквозь тонкие шторы пробивалось солнце, ложилось на пол и на кровать блеклыми золотистыми полосами.  
— Поел — отрабатывай, — сказал себе Мукуро, закончив с завтраком. Неохотно вылез из постели и отправился умываться.  
Его одежду за ночь успели привести в порядок; музыкальная гимназия, не лучшее учебное заведение в Милане, но какая разница — уж очень хороша у них была форма, густо-зеленая, с белой рубашкой, с мягким удобным пиджаком. Пиджак Мукуро надевать не стал, бросил в комнате. Сунул руки в карманы, открыл дверь ногой — в сумрачном коридоре оказалось пусто и прохладно — и пошел искать подопечного. 

— Найди тех, кто это сделал, — говорил за сдвинутыми сёдзи человек-ледокол. Мукуро притормозил в коридоре, прислонился к стене и слился с ней. Любопытство меня погубит, подумал он и чуть не засмеялся.  
— Я не буду с ними договариваться. — Хибари-старший помолчал, превращая секунды тишины в тяжелые могильные камни. — Но с их наследниками — может быть. Я хочу знать, кто приказал. Кто втянул моего сына…  
Мукуро решил, что услышал достаточно, и пошел дальше.  
За очередными сёдзи, на этот раз полураздвинутыми, скрывалась библиотека, тёмная и негостеприимная. Мукуро чуть не прошел мимо, но заметил внутри движение и заглянул. Кёя стоял спиной к нему у дальних полок, держал в руках книгу. Покачал головой, шагнул в сторону, поставил книгу на полку, с трудом втиснув между другими. Вынул еще одну, подержал в руках. Отложил и перешел к соседней полке. Мукуро с легким интересом наблюдал за его действиями, пытаясь увидеть в них смысл. Он выбирает книгу для чтения? Наводит в библиотеке порядок? Играет в тетрис?  
— Их неправильно расставили, — прошелестел еле слышный женский голос за его плечом. Мукуро обернулся.  
— Новая горничная. — госпожа Хибари не смотрела на собеседника, она смотрела на сына. — Расставила книги по алфавиту.  
— А как надо? — почему-то Мукуро тоже заговорил полушепотом. Бледная маленькая женщина — сегодня на ее кимоно распускались темные и какие-то больные цветы — выглядела так, будто у нее кто-то умирал в дальней комнате.  
— По порядку. — На ее губах появилась еле заметная улыбка и тут же исчезла. — В том порядке, в котором он их читал.  
— Он… — Мукуро сделал недоверчивую паузу.  
— Все помнит, — кивнула госпожа Хибари.  
Мукуро не нашел что ответить и перевел взгляд на Кёину спину. Кёя как будто почувствовал — обернулся, держа в руках очередной том, и уставился на них без всякого выражения.  
Рядом с Мукуро, а потом все дальше и тише зашелестел шелк. Мукуро вздохнул и вошел в библиотеку. Кёя продолжал смотреть.  
— Что это у тебя? — Мукуро подошел и взялся за книгу. Потянул к себе. Кёя нахмурился, как будто не мог сообразить, чего Мукуро хочет, потом разжал пальцы. Смотреть при этом не перестал — но во взгляде появилось непонятное ожидание.  
Вот же я влип, подумал Мукуро. Шагнул к ближайшему столу, сел на него, поболтал ногами. Посмотрел на обложку книги и открыл наугад.  
— И когда Охо-Яма предложил принцу Ниниги в жены обеих своих дочерей, — прочитал он вслух, скользнул глазами по странице, составляя в голове картинку, — Ниниги не уделил должного внимания старшей его дочери, предпочтя лишь прекрасную Кинохану, принцессу цветущего дерева…  
Библиотека наполнилась светом, вместо книжных полок развернулся бесконечный простор, поплыли между горными пиками чистые белые облака. Даже ветерок повеял, взметнул Кёины волосы. Кёя моргнул и приоткрыл рот. Мукуро покосился на него и продолжил:  
— …Если бы ты взял меня в жены, воскликнула старшая дочь горного духа, то ты и твои дети жили бы вечно на земле. Но ты полюбил мою сестру, и потомство твое будет скоропреходяще и мгновенно, как цветы сакуры.  
Воин в старинных доспехах держал за руку девушку в бело-розовом кимоно, помогая ей спуститься по узкой тропинке между острых скал, над горной цепью сгущались тучи, у Хибари Кёи сияли глаза, он даже улыбался — медленно, завороженно. Сказка шла своим чередом — запылал, затрещал дворец опрометчивого принца, но, окруженная облаком лепестков, вышла из огня его прекрасная Кинохана, целая и невредимая.  
— И с тех пор, — размеренно читал Мукуро, — человеческая жизнь стала хрупка, как цвет сакуры, и коротка, как время цветения.  
Белый и розовый вихрь взметнулся посреди библиотеки, затянул потолок, осыпался на книги, на кресла, на стол. Лепестки таяли, не долетая до Мукуро, но оседали на Кёиных волосах, на плечах. Один плавно лег в раскрытую ладонь.  
Мукуро поднял глаза от книги. Кёя смотрел на него внимательно и с интересом, а потом сказал:  
— Ещё.

 

Первым зашевелилось колесо обозрения. Вздрогнуло, заскрипело, осыпало пыль и ржавчину. Легкие кабинки поползли по кругу, качаясь на ободе. Ветхая, заплетенная плющом карусель начала вращаться, с треском обрывая зеленые побеги, ее облезлые лошади и кареты закачались над щелястым деревянным полом. Из-за кустов беззвучно взлетел фейерверк, яркий даже среди солнечного утра.  
— Это ты делаешь? — спросил Кёя.  
— Не представляю, о чем ты. — Мукуро сунул руки в карманы и притворился, что смотрит на пустые клетки бывшего зоопарка. — Оно само.  
Твердые пальцы вцепились в его локоть так, что стало больно. Мукуро покосился на Кёю.  
— Не ври мне. — Кёя, наверное, пытался смотреть строго, но смотрел отчаянно. Мукуро знал такой взгляд, знал и ненавидел. — Никогда.  
— Ладно, — сказал Мукуро и тряхнул рукой, сбрасывая его пальцы. — Конечно, это я. Неужели ты думаешь…  
— Тогда вон то, — перебил Кёя, указывая на ржавые извивы «русских горок». — Пусть поедет.

Посреди скрипящего, шуршащего, дребезжащего старого железа и дерева они нашли укромную — по мнению Кёи — полянку. Раньше здесь был фонтан, его расколотая, поросшая мхом чаша до сих пор возвышалась в центре. Кёя сел в траву, привалившись спиной к основанию чаши, и уставился на Мукуро снизу вверх.  
— Расскажи мне.  
— Что тебе рассказать? — Мукуро приглушил иллюзорный карусельный грохот, чтобы можно было разговаривать. Кёя этого как будто не заметил.  
— Ты убивал людей. — Это очевидно был не вопрос, так что Мукуро даже отвечать не стал. — А еще кого.  
Мукуро замер на мгновение с приоткрытым ртом. Кёя, наверное, принял его растерянность за задумчивость, потому что подсказал совершенно серьезно:  
— Драконов?  
Мукуро посмотрел в небо, на светлые тонкие облака, на тихо промчавшуюся над их головами дряхлую тележку «горок».  
— Да, — согласился он. — Я убивал драконов. Вот таких.  
За его спиной — он знал, не оборачиваясь, — изогнула шею многоглазая тварь, больше похожая на огромный уродливый цветок, чем на дракона; каждый ее глаз сиял злым ослепительным светом, кроме тех двух, что потухли давным-давно, когда приборы в лабораториях только начали ветшать и портиться. Еще один глаз, тоже темный, переливался радужными осколками — его Мукуро разбил, когда впервые попытался освободиться. Та попытка была неудачной: подземным чудовищам она не стоила ничего, кроме одного разбитого светильника в хирургической лампе и сломанной руки у санитара, а самому Мукуро обошлась дорого. Потом он еще не раз видел над собой эти страшные круглые глаза — и когда, наконец, смог их расколотить вдребезги, не отказал себе в удовольствии, пусть уже и не было в живых никого, кто пожалел бы об испорченном оборудовании.  
— Это плохой дракон, — сказал Кёя, и Мукуро вздрогнул, возвращаясь из темных нор на прогретую солнцем лужайку. — Есть хорошие.  
Мукуро потер висок, вспоминая, но Кёя не стал ждать.  
— Сэйрю. — Он задумчиво кивнул сам себе и добавил, потому что Мукуро молчал: — Хранитель Востока.  
— А, — сообразил Мукуро, — ну конечно. Я его знаю. Позвать?  
Может, по мнению каких-то там специалистов Хибари Кёя и был безнадежен и неадекватен, но по его лицу можно было прочитать все, что он не хотел говорить словами. В его взгляде вновь мелькнуло то внимательное, заинтересованное ожидание, которое Мукуро уже видел в библиотеке, — и Мукуро почти невольно улыбнулся, откликаясь на молчаливую просьбу.  
Великий дракон Востока спустился с небес, переливаясь лазурной чешуей, обвился кольцами вокруг разбитого фонтана и опустил на траву усатую, покрытую жесткой щетиной голову. Уставился на Кёю огромными выпуклыми глазами не менее внимательно, чем Кёя — на него. Когда Кёя вежливо протянул руку, Сэйрю обнюхал ее сдержанно и подозрительно — Мукуро считал, что слишком быстрая дружба крепкой не бывает, — и только потом позволил к себе прикоснуться.  
Это знакомство увлекло Кёю на час с лишним. Давно остановились все карусели, и на заброшенный парк легла теплая сонная тишина. Мукуро сидел на траве напротив Кёи и его нового приятеля и наблюдал, как Кёя гладит дракона между изогнутыми, закинутыми назад рогами, как осторожно, почти нежно водит пальцами по переливчатой чешуе. Он уже начал задаваться вопросом, мурлыкают ли драконы и будет ли выглядеть убедительно, если это вдруг сделает великий дракон Сэйрю, когда Кёя отвлекся.  
— Кого еще, — сказал он, забыв руку на голове дракона так, словно рядом с ним лежало привычное домашнее животное.  
Хранитель Востока прикрыл глаза и собрался вздремнуть, Мукуро припомнил предыдущий разговор и решил, что Кёя хочет знать, кого еще он убивал. На этот вопрос ему определенно было что ответить.  
На поляне столпились воспоминания, полупрозрачные и безопасные: твари с лезвиями вместо рук и твари с ядовитыми иглами, твари с добрыми голосами, твари в белом и зеленом, твари в черном, плюющиеся огнем, и твари, наводящие сон. За их спинами теснились все твари путей, хотя они, по мнению Мукуро, были совсем не такие страшные.  
— Ты убивал чудовищ, — вдруг сделал вывод Кёя. — Ты ронин?  
— Нет, — рассеянно сказал Мукуро, даже не пытаясь вспомнить, что такое «ронин». — Я мертвец.  
Кёя кивнул и задумался. Потом вскинул голову:  
— Ты сам чудовище.  
Мукуро стало скучно. Сколько раз он это слышал, не сосчитать — выплюнутое сквозь осколки зубов и пузырящуюся на губах кровь, выдавленное из пережатого зеленым стеблем горла, еле различимое в предсмертном хрипе, полном отвращения и ужаса. Мафиозный наследник Хибари Кёя говорил так равнодушно, словно речь шла про какие-нибудь дурацкие онигири на обед, и все же это ничего не меняло. Мукуро бросил на Кёю короткий взгляд — и встретил уже знакомое ожидание.  
Выходит, это был вопрос.  
— Да, — ответил он, улыбнулся зло и весело. Пальцы, бесцельно перебиравшие траву, сжались на невидимом древке трезубца. — Да, я чудовище.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Хибари Кёя, и в его голосе Мукуро послышалось странное удовлетворение. — Мы будем дружить.  
Даже Тикуса с Кеном поначалу боялись, подумал Мукуро, глядя, как блестят у Кёи глаза. Может, и не только поначалу. А этот… «Хибари-доно», — вспомнилась склонившаяся перед машиной тень, которая шарахнулась, едва Кёя открыл дверцу. Вспомнилось, как отступали с их пути костюмы, когда Кёя, насмотревшись в библиотеке на сакуру, решил, что им нужно немедленно идти гулять, и устремился во двор, ничего вокруг не замечая, только убеждаясь то и дело, что Мукуро идет рядом. Его тоже все боятся, понял Мукуро и отпустил трезубец.  
— Хочу спать, — вдруг сказал Кёя. Сполз по траве и устроил голову на гранитном подножии фонтана так безмятежно, словно укладывался на подушку. — Ты тоже можешь. Господин дракон присмотрит.  
Ага, как же, подумал Мукуро, но говорить ничего не стал. «Господин дракон» фыркнул, не открывая глаз, и передвинул свои лазурные кольца так, чтобы Кёя оказался в тени. Мукуро обнял колени и стал разглядывать мелкие цветы в траве — наверное, маргаритки. Время потекло мимо. Перечеркнул небо самолет, за ним еще один. С цветка на цветок перепорхнула бабочка, с низким гудением подобрался к маргариткам шмель. Попытался сесть на одну хрупкую головку, свалился, примерился к другой. Не преуспел и двинулся дальше, подлетел к Кёе, запутался в растрепанных жестких волосах, задергался. Мукуро протянул руку, чтобы стряхнуть его.  
— Нет, — не открывая глаз, сказал Кёя.  
Мукуро сжал пальцы в кулак и медленно отвел в сторону. Шмель дернулся еще раз и высвободился, тяжело полетел прочь, едва не задевая траву.  
— Не трогай меня, когда я сплю, — пояснил Кёя. Глаза он так и не открыл.

4\. 

Парк развлечений Кокуё, разрушенный давним землетрясением и всеми забытый, оказался совершенно чудесным местом. Возле заросшего пруда в нем поселился великий дракон Востока, вместо обветшавшего развлекательного центра вырос дворец сёгуна — Кёя показал, найдя в библиотеке нужные книги, каким он должен быть, и Мукуро постарался. Неведомые хищные звери обжили лес и поляны и приходили к Кёе знакомиться всякий раз, как он того хотел. И кроме них двоих здесь не было ни единой живой души — что Кёе, кажется, нравилось больше всего.  
— Объявляю это место землей Хибари Кёи, свободной от присутствия посторонних, — с наигранным пафосом провозгласил Мукуро на следующий же день, стукнув оземь древком трезубца. Кёя серьезно кивнул. Парк окутал плотный туман, и теперь никто не вошел бы в него без приглашения — бродил бы возле перекошенных ворот, не находя ни одной дороги, ни одной тропинки в непролазную чащу. А войти, видимо, пытались: вечером человек-ледокол остановил Мукуро на широкой веранде, опоясывающей дом, и сказал:  
— Охрана доложила. Не могут работать.  
— Вы знаете, кто я, — напомнил Мукуро почти с удовольствием. — Вы сами этого хотели.  
Хибари-старший собрался сказать еще что-то. Сзади подошел Кёя, остановился рядом с Мукуро. Слова, уже подкатившие к языку, похоже, застряли у оябуна в глотке.  
— Пора ужинать, — сказал Кёя, взял Мукуро за руку и повел за собой. 

Каждый день, войдя в парк, первым делом они закидывали под кусты бэнто, которые вручала Мукуро поутру госпожа Хибари — теперь ее кимоно стали ярче, мертвенные лиловые и серые оттенки сменились густо-розовыми и глубокими синими, и, отдавая завернутые в ткань коробки, она всякий раз прикасалась к руке или плечу Мукуро, словно безмолвно благодарила. Это невероятно раздражало, но дружелюбно улыбаться Мукуро научился очень давно.  
Оставив обед под надежной охраной покровителя Запада, белого тигра Бьякко — почему-то Кёя его не особенно любил и доверял ему только караулить рис с угрем и омлетом или еще что-нибудь такое же ценное, — они отправлялись во дворец сёгуна, или на равнину высокого неба Аматэрасу и в подземное царство Ёми. Или в Рим — самый обычный Рим, в котором Мукуро бывал раз пятнадцать, а Кёя не был никогда. В этом Риме не было толп ни у фонтана Треви, ни на площади святого Петра, только смутные тени скользили мимо, обозначая случайных прохожих, но не занимая лишнего места. В этом Риме Мукуро знал каждый укромный дворик, увитый плющом и диким виноградом, каждую опутанную сеткой трещин колонну или истертую каменную плиту — знал и щедро делился с Кёй. Увидев Колизей, Кёя, конечно, вспомнил о гладиаторах — и несколько дней подряд они смотрели гладиаторские бои, забравшись в призрачную, тихо гудящую толпу свободных граждан в тогах и венках. Насчет венков Мукуро не был уверен, но решил, что лишними они не будут. Гладиаторы дрались друг с другом, с дикими животными, со всеми чудовищами, которых Мукуро мог только вспомнить, и добивали раненых, подчиняясь опущенному большому пальцу Хибари Кёи. Потом, когда Кёе стало надоедать, они устроили восстание и вырезали всех призрачных римлян, залив ступени Колизея реками крови. Кёя жевал данго, глядя по сторонам, и временами одобрительно кивал.

После гладиаторов были звери. То и дело Кёя спрашивал: что еще, — и это значило: что еще ты можешь. Мукуро откладывал коробку с обедом, выходил на третий путь и призывал тварей — ядовитые змеи покрывали траву и кусты, тянулись к Кёе, свивались в клубки и кусали друг друга; с неба спускались хищные птицы, крыльями закрывая солнце, пантеры и леопарды выходили из чащи. Кёя как будто чувствовал разницу, даже не пытался трогать и гладить их, как ласкал туманных зверей — но смотрел с тем же восхищением. В один из таких дней, полных шороха, карканья и рычания, выпорхнула откуда-то из-за черных крыльев маленькая желтая канарейка, села Кёе на плечо, потом перепрыгнула на колени, подбираясь к посыпанному кунжутом бургеру. Мукуро не звал ее — она ведь не была хищной — но птица бесстрашно влезла в Кёин бэнто и явно решила, что ее все устраивает. Мукуро перевел взгляд с наглой твари на Кёю — тот сидел, не шевелясь, и на лице его были написаны недоверие и растерянность. Он так и не шевельнулся, пока птица не склевала весь кунжут и не перебралась ему на голову. Кажется, она собралась вить там гнездо.  
— Ей надо, — пояснил вдруг Кёя. Тогда Мукуро понял, что и сам замер без движения и наблюдает, не отводя глаз.  
— Хоть чьи-то нужды ты заметил, — пробормотал он и встал, чтобы потянуться.  
В конце концов, они же были друзья. Разве не за это Мукуро получал кров, еду и карманные деньги?.. А друзья всегда говорят друг другу правду.

Две недели спустя человек-ледокол снова решил пообщаться. Горничная с ужином, пристроив поднос на столик в гостевой спальне, поклонилась, но не ушла. Сложила руки у груди в извиняющемся жесте, сказала: «Хибари-данна приглашает после ужина зайти к нему в кабинет», — поклонилась снова и наконец отчалила. Мукуро вяло поковырялся в тарелках, залпом выпил чай и отправился на прием.  
Кабинет оябуна ничуть не изменился с прошлого раза — все такими же мрачными утесами нависали книжные полки, таким же бескрайним был письменный стол и так же неподвижно возвышался за ним оябун. Мукуро прошел к креслу для посетителей и забрался в него с ногами. Оябун как будто не обратил внимания, продолжал смотреть одновременно на гостя и сквозь него. Мукуро уже собрался сказать «алло» или пощелкать пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание, когда Хибари-старший вдруг уронил:  
— Рейдеры.  
— Что? — оторопел Мукуро.  
— Чужаки, — невозмутимо пояснил оябун. — Приезжие. Хотят тут навести свои порядки.  
— Погодите. — Мукуро наконец сообразил, о чем речь. Подтянул колено к груди, уперся в него подбородком. — Но эти парни на складе были япошками. То есть… — он почти смутился.  
Оябун повел ладонью над столом, будто смахнул случайное оскорбление.  
— Перекупленные. Они были с Окинавы. Не местные. И работали не на местных. Здесь никто бы не посмел.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Мукуро еле слышно. Потом вскинул голову.  
— А я тут при чем? Или вы думаете, что…  
— Не думаю. — Оябун не дал ему договорить, Мукуро почти разозлился. — Но тебе стоит знать.  
Мукуро пожал плечами.  
— Я все равно не пущу охрану в парк. А если кто-то полезет, не буду разбираться, местный он или нет. Так что можете не беспокоиться.  
— Он стал разговаривать, — вдруг сказал человек-ледокол. Его лицо опять дрогнуло — как тогда, в первый раз, когда он пытался улыбнуться. — Не только с тобой.  
Мукуро закатил глаза. Ему хотелось сказать: «Может, это вы с ним никогда нормально не разговаривали», — но в семейные консультанты он уж точно не записывался.  
— Будь рядом с ним. — Хибари-старший говорил размеренно, не давая возможности вставить ни слова, его речь катилась, как тяжелая медленная вода по гладким камням. — Помогай ему. Когда придет время, ты станешь его сайко комон.  
— Да вы смеетесь, — не выдержал Мукуро. — Я же…  
…убью вас всех прямо сегодня. Или потом. Смертельно опасно доверять человеку, у которого под ногами горит ад, даже если ты мафия. Особенно если ты мафия. Нельзя все это говорить — или, может быть, стоит сказать именно сейчас. Мукуро отвел глаза от неподвижного каменного лица, посмотрел в окно, на густо цветущую сирень. Снова глянул на собеседника и увидел, что отец Кёи смотрит на него со спокойным равнодушным терпением.  
— Подумай, — сказал он.  
Я ведь знал, что так и будет, подумал Мукуро. Выскользнул из кресла, развернулся и вышел из кабинета, аккуратно сдвинув за собой сёдзи. В гостевой спальне он разыскал в шкафу среди новеньких рубашек и курток школьную форму музыкальной гимназии, чистую и отглаженную. Футболку переодевать не стал, невелика разница. Никто не увидел, как он вышел из дома. Подходящая машина нашлась в этом же квартале — может быть, она принадлежала кому-то из людей оябуна, это тоже не имело значения. Дорогу до аэропорта Мукуро помнил без карты. 

Злость вскипала и жгла глаза, смешиваясь с ядовитой обидой, мешала разглядеть светофоры и дорожные указатели. А чего ты ждал от мафии, Мукуро-сама, — спрашивал себя Мукуро и хохотал, прибавляя скорость. — Думал, тебя никто не захочет втянуть в нее снова? Не захочет воспользоваться подарком Эстранео, упавшим в руки прямой доставкой из Сан-Джиминьяно, с третьего подземного уровня? Ты ведь не думал, что будешь просто дружить, Мукуро-сама? Просто возиться с безнадежным подростком, с которым все остальные боятся иметь дело? Ты ведь не мог на это рассчитывать. Нет, Тикуса, конечно, я и не рассчитывал, — отвечал он и жмурился, чтобы глаза горели поменьше. — Но сайко комон, консильери, да?.. Это уж слишком, не находишь?.. Тебе виднее, Мукуро-сама, — кивал он, обгоняя вежливо отодвигавшиеся с дороги машины. Тебе всегда виднее.  
В аэропорту он бросил машину на парковке, не потрудившись закрыть, и стремительно зашагал в зал отправления. Огляделся, выбирая из кассовых стоек авиакомпаний ту, возле которой не было очереди, и увидел, как в раздвигающиеся стеклянные двери входит Хибари Кёя. Как он проходит, почти не задержавшись, рамку досмотра — наверняка у него, как обычно, ничего нет в карманах, а где он прячет тонфы, Мукуро за эти две недели так и не собрался выяснить.  
— Вот еще, прощаться, — пробормотал Мукуро и спрятался, скрыл себя за потоком узкоглазых японцев, возвышавшихся над ними туристов-европейцев, уборщиков и охранников в униформе. Превратился в чемодан на колесиках, на ручке багажная этикетка, сверху прикреплен рюкзак, сбоку длинный зонт-трость. Тысячи таких чемоданов катятся за своими хозяевами в разные стороны, нет ни шанса, что Кёя, — он оглянулся.  
Кёя шел напролом.  
Мукуро остановился. Просто стоял и смотрел, как Кёя идет к нему, разрушая несуществующих пассажиров, проходя насквозь иллюзорные газетные киоски. Он не ломился, не преодолевал сопротивление иллюзий — просто не замечал их, не видел всего этого леса, в котором, как лист, спрятался от него Мукуро. Лес был голый, все листья, кроме одного, облетели.  
— Куда, — спросил Кёя, подойдя.  
Мукуро пожал плечами.  
— Как ты меня нашел?  
Кёя словно удивился, глаза расширились непонимающе.  
— Я вижу, — сказал он и протянул руку. Прикоснулся к лицу Мукуро: в этом прикосновении не было нежности, так можно было трогать каменную стену или струящийся шелк.  
— Ты видишь, — повторил Мукуро и покрутил головой. Все-таки Кёя был самым ненормальным из всех ненормальных, которых встречал Мукуро, а уж ему доводилось сталкиваться с теми еще экземплярами. Но тогда как? — мелькнула мысль, и Мукуро не удержался, повторил вслух:  
— Но тогда как ты?..  
Зацвели вокруг вишни, высокий потолок затянуло тучами, молния ударила в стойку информации. Дракон-хранитель положил лазурную голову Кёе на плечо, и Кёя поднял руку, касаясь его чешуи нежнее, чем только что — лица Мукуро. Люди шли мимо, тащили багаж, ели мороженое, вертели головами в поисках своих выходов на посадку. На дракона, молнии и сакуру никто не обращал внимания, никто ничего не видел. Только Кёя видел Мукуро, а Мукуро — Кёю.  
— Я верю, — сказал Кёя.  
Его губы дрогнули, раздвинулись в слабой, едва заметной гримасе. Мукуро уже знал, что это улыбка. Странно, подумал он, никто не может выбирать, каким иллюзиям верить, а каким нет. Можно сопротивляться, но выбирать?.. Нельзя это так оставлять, сказал он себе, нужно разобраться. Допустим, отсюда просто не свалить, если не разберешься. В Сан-Джиминьяно всегда так было: пока не поймешь, что происходит, не выйдешь. Будешь бродить один по темным коридорам, встречая чудовищ и не зная, в своем ли ты разуме, в чужом, пристегнут к лабораторному креслу или таскаешься по палате из угла в угол и щупаешь стены. Допустим, здесь то же самое.  
— Домой, — сказал Кёя и взял его за руку.

— Как ты меня нашел? — еще раз спросил Мукуро уже на улице. Кёя шевельнул плечом.  
— Видел, как ты ушел. Во всех машинах маячок. Мы поехали следом.  
— С кем? — зачем-то уточнил Мукуро, представляя, как Кёя прижимает тонфу к горлу первого попавшегося во дворе человека.  
Кёя моргнул.  
— Не помню. Сказал ему ехать обратно. Вернемся сами.

Машина с приоткрытой дверцей никуда с парковки не делась. Наверное, из нее даже ничего не пропало. Мукуро сел за руль, подождал, пока Кёя сядет рядом. Молча двинулся с места, молча покрутился на развязках, выехал на хайвей. Когда он наконец собрался заговорить, выяснилось, что Кёя дремлет, прижавшись щекой к спинке сиденья. Мукуро смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом пришлось резко выворачивать руль, чтобы не въехать в зад солидному Ниссану, но Кёя все равно не проснулся. Ну ладно, одними губами сказал сам себе Мукуро. Пусть только попробуют полезть.

Долго ждать не пришлось.  
Пригородная дорога в сторону Намимори была почти такой же широкой, как хайвей, но куда менее оживленной. По правде говоря, сейчас она оказалась совсем пустой. Мукуро успел этому удивиться, а потом фары выхватили из темноты яркие конусы, обозначавшие ремонт, и цепочку темных внедорожников за ними, и все стало понятно. Наверняка позади появились такие же конусы, как только они свернули с хайвея. Можно было даже не останавливаться — можно было вскрыть асфальт впереди внезапным землетрясением, заставить дорогу ползти и рушиться под откос, залить машины кипящей лавой — каждый второй из тех, кто в них ждал, умер бы от сердечного приступа, остальных Мукуро убил бы как-нибудь еще. Если бы не проснулся Кёя.  
— Что это? — спросил он, когда Мукуро уже готов был пустить по гладкому асфальту первую трещину, предвестницу больших неприятностей.  
— Враги, — вздохнул Мукуро и сбросил скорость.  
— Твои? — уточнил Кёя, садясь ровно.  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Мукуро. — Твои.  
Скучные тачки, перекрывшие шоссе, превратились в колесницы, били копытами злые боевые лошади, а за щитами на колесницах наверняка прятались лучники. Кёя улыбнулся, и в его руках появились тонфы. Мукуро остановил машину, ожидая, когда из цепи колесниц начнут стрелять.  
Вместо этого на дорогу в свет фар шагнул человек. Мукуро одел его в старинные доспехи, увенчал уродливым шлемом, вместо огнестрела вложил в руки арбалет. И заметил:  
— Похоже, они хотят поговорить.  
— А я нет, — сказал Кёя и взялся за ручку дверцы.  
Они вышли одновременно. Мукуро все равно ждал стрельбы, готовился прятать Кёю в такой плотный туман, чтобы пули не причинили ему вреда. Но человек медленно двинулся навстречу. Его пистолет — то есть, арбалет — смотрел стволом вниз. Кёя тоже прошел вперед, остановился перед капотом. Мукуро догнал его, встал рядом.  
— Вас всего двое, — крикнул «переговорщик». — Мы возьмем вас живыми. Если не будете сопротивляться, то целыми.  
Мукуро тихо засмеялся — и услышал еще более тихое фырканье.  
— Я сам, — почти беззвучно сказал Кёя. — Ты — здесь.  
— Ладно, — согласился Мукуро и придумал доспехи и для Кёи тоже. Только красивые, а не как у того типа.  
— Ты мой оммедзи, — вдруг решил пояснить Кёя. — Императорский оммедзи. Ты в арьергарде.  
Мукуро пожал плечами и дополнил Кёин наряд императорской шапкой — это было совсем несложно. Кёя качнул головой, потрогал шапку. Стянул, еле удержав одной рукой, и сунул Мукуро:  
— Мешает. Подержи.  
И пошел вперед, тонфы расслабленно покачивались в опущенных руках.  
Мукуро вздохнул и присел на капот. Устроил на коленях иллюзорную шапку и стал смотреть, как Кёя убивает.

5.

— Все чисто, — сказал Хибари-старший, когда Мукуро опять забрался с ногами в глубокое кресло. — Быстро убрали. Хорошо, что прикрыл.  
Мукуро зевнул. Ночь уже клонилась к утру, и он успел устать за день. Кёя, приехав домой, заявил, что хочет умыться — и это было очень мягко сказано, потому что чужая кровь хлюпала у него в ботинках и капала с рукавов; и поспать — и с этим Мукуро был вполне согласен. Однако ему самому вместо отдыха предстояла очередная встреча с оябуном.  
— Может, вам нужен был кто-нибудь живой, — задумчиво предположил Мукуро, жмурясь и потирая ноющий висок об подтянутое к груди колено, — но за этим я не следил.  
Хибари-старший шевельнул рукой над столом — отмел это предположение, как несколькими часами раньше отмахивался от оскорбления. Скрипнули седзи: кто-то вошел в кабинет. Мукуро не стал оборачиваться. Госпожа Хибари подошла к столу, поклонилась, опустила на край поднос — такой простой на вид, что ему наверняка было лет пятьсот, а то и вся тысяча. На подносе стоял такой же простой кувшин для саке и две чашки. Мукуро поднял брови, но оябун как будто не заметил — кивнул жене, та взяла двумя руками кувшинчик, наполнила чашки. Одну поставила перед оябуном, другую перед Мукуро. Поклонилась снова и ушла. Очередная серия безумного японского кино катилась по сценарию. Наверное, нужно было молча и серьезно совершить что-нибудь символическое. Может быть, распороть себе живот, сонно подумал Мукуро, это было бы смешно.  
Он дотянулся до стола и взял чашку — саке плескалось на самом дне, прозрачное и пахнущее сыром и грибами. Как маленькому налили, оценил Мукуро и едва не обиделся — а потом едва не засмеялся. Сделал глоток — на вкус сыр и грибы тоже чувствовались, что за дурацкий напиток — и вернул чашку на стол. Оябун, тоже успевший пригубить свое саке, наклонился вперед и поменял чашки местами.  
— Традиция, — уронил он.  
— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Мукуро. Теперь, видимо, следовало допить чужие остатки. Впрочем, чашка Хибари-старшего, в отличие от его собственной, оказалась почти полной. Точно, как маленькому, подытожил Мукуро и сделал глоток побольше. Вкус опять не порадовал.  
— Он хорошо справился, — вдруг сказал человек-ледокол. Мукуро отвлекся от изучения прозрачной вонючей гадости и поднял глаза. Оябун прятал чашечку в ладони и смотрел на Мукуро одобрительно. Это тоже было неприятно. — Станет хорошим кумитё.  
— Не слишком ли много вы за него решаете, — выпалил вдруг Мукуро. — Кем он станет, чего он хочет?..  
Оябун даже не моргнул.  
— У тебя есть родители?  
— Были, — сказал Мукуро и со стуком поставил недопитое саке на стол. — Я их убил.  
— Как это вышло? — невозмутимо спросил Хибари-старший. Злиться на него, кажется, было так же бесполезно, как пинать толстые железные двери — разве что не так больно.  
— Много за меня решали, — ответил Мукуро и ясно улыбнулся. — Сделали из меня… это.  
Он сам не знал, чего ждет в ответ. Глава Намимори-кай покачал саке в ладони, выпил и бесшумно опустил чашку на поднос. И сообщил — с такой громоздкой старомодной вежливостью, что Мукуро едва его понял:  
— Я сожалею.  
На мгновение Мукуро замер в ожидании волны слепящего бешенства, разрушительного цунами, сопровождающего всякое потрясение, — но волна не накатила, словно никакого потрясения не случилось. Мукуро вздохнул и прижался щекой к кожаной обивке кресла.  
— Иди спать, — сказал оябун. 

Сон был скверный и мутный, как обычно, но хотя бы не подземный. На заболоченной топкой равнине Мукуро искал кого-то, догонял и не мог успеть, ноги вязли в сырой траве, пахло гнилью и цветущей водой. Все это так раздражало, что Мукуро дернулся, рванулся и выпал в гулкую пустоту, где уже точно никого не было и никого не нужно было искать.  
Он проснулся от того, что Кёя наклонился над ним и тыкал пальцем в плечо, слегка хмурясь. За тонкими шторами сияло позднее утро.

 

Узкая железная лестница вела вниз, в глухую плотную темноту. Во дворце сёгуна такой лестницы быть не могло; сетчатые ступеньки, ржавые влажные перила — все выглядело чужеродно и неуместно, но Кёя сказал: хочу что-нибудь другое, — и Мукуро кивнул: как скажешь. Они прошли насквозь полуразрушенный торговый центр — то есть, дворец, украшенный ткаными занавесями, раскрашенный пятнами пестрого света, падавшего сквозь цветные стекла, полный самого прекрасного оружия и доспехов, которые Мукуро нашел на картинках в книге про историю сёгуната, — и пришли к лестнице в подвал. Птица летела за ними, то и дело садилась Кёе на плечо или на голову, потом вспархивала снова.  
Кёя шагнул вперед — ступеньки заскрипели у него под ногами, зашуршала, осыпаясь, ржавчина. Мукуро сунул руки в карманы, мимоходом придумал свет, тусклые желтые лампы на стенах, то и дело мигающие, и пошел следом. Он еще не решил, что будет показывать дальше, но рассчитывал, как обычно, на вдохновение. Вдохновение никогда не подводит, сказал он сам себе и тихо хмыкнул под нос; действительно, даже в Сан-Джиминьяно он не знал точно, что будет делать, пока не освободил одну руку из крепления, — но вдруг накатило. И потом, зачем-то вспомнил он, когда Кен грыз что попало, потому что хотел есть, и потому что у него постоянно болели зубы и челюсти, и когда Тикуса упирался лбом в стену и так замирал на час, на два, до утра, — он тоже не знал, что делать, но как-то ведь справился… Справлялся, поправил себя Мукуро и зажмурился, ступеньки под ногами он чувствовал и не видя. Какое-то время справлялся.  
— Что это? — вдруг спросил Кёя, Мукуро вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Вовремя: ступенькой ниже лестница кончалась, приоткрытая дверь вела в еще более густую тьму. Как это я так, удивился Мукуро, но решил ничего не менять. Так интереснее.  
— Пойдем посмотрим, — предложил он и толкнул дверь. В длинной гулкой комнате вспыхнули и противно задребезжали лампы дневного света.  
Первый детский труп встретился им прямо у входа, Кёя его перепрыгнул, а Мукуро едва не споткнулся. Кёя присел, перевернул лежащее ничком тело, вгляделся в лицо, замершее в гримасе обиженного недоумения.  
— Кто это?  
— Это… — Мукуро даже не стал наклоняться, узнал и так. — Это Сильвио.  
— Он умер. — Кёя обернулся на Мукуро с любопытством. — Почему?  
— Слишком доверял взрослым. — Мукуро помедлил мгновение, подбирая слова. — Думал, что его научат… всякому. Но он был совсем хилый, долго не протянул.  
Кёя продолжал смотреть с ожиданием.  
— Это всё чудовища, — раздраженно сказал Мукуро; про Сильвио он больше ничего не вспомнил, даже фамилии, а придумывать не хотел. — Те, с лезвиями на пальцах, я же рассказывал. Пойдем отсюда.  
— Нет. — Кёя распрямился и отвернулся. — Пойдем дальше.  
Дальше они нашли Анну, Кристо и Равиоли. Про Равиоли Мукуро и имени-то не знал, и никто не знал, его поэтому и прозвали так, что он, кроме как о еде, вообще ни о чем не разговаривал. Анна совсем не понравилась Кёе, и неудивительно, она была так перекручена, что смотреть противно, умерла во время трансформации, а не умерла бы — была бы как Кен, только змея. Про Кристо Кёя спросил, почему у него такие глаза; затянутые мутной пленкой, они казались вставленными неправильной стороной наружу. Он был почти что василиском, сказал Мукуро, и Кёя понимающе кивнул. Кристо и правда мог бы убивать взглядом, только не хотел — а все, кто не хотел убивать, умирали.  
— Эти? — спросил Кёя, останавливаясь над очередными трупами.  
Кен и Тикуса лежали рядом, так же, как когда Мукуро их нашел. Грудь Кена была залита кровью, разорванная автоматной очередью, а у Тикусы почти ничего, только неглубокая ссадина на виске, рикошет, которого хватило, чтобы навсегда сломать что-то в его и без того поломанной голове.  
— Это Кен, — сказал Мукуро и присел, чтобы закрыть распахнутые глаза. — Он был очень опасным. Мог превращаться в разных тварей, и его все боялись. Но на самом деле он был веселый и немного смешной. Нисколько не страшный.  
— Хищный, — то ли спросил, то ли сделал вывод Кёя. Наклонился, чтобы поправить Тикусе очки, задравшиеся на лоб. Мукуро когда-то тоже так сделал. — Этот?  
— А этот умный, — ответил Мукуро. Хотя, наверное, тут он соврал, был бы Тикуса умным — не позволил бы Кену гулять как попало, стоило Мукуро оставить их ненадолго. А с другой стороны, кто бы смог что-нибудь не позволить Кену — кроме самого Мукуро, конечно. Сколько же раз он об этом думал. И о том, что мог бы вернуться раньше, хотя бы на десять минут, мог бы обойтись без пирожных, и Кен с Тикусой уж точно могли обойтись без сладкого, Мукуро ведь знал, что за ними могут следить, и все равно оставил их одних — а когда вернулся, ему оставалось только закрыть глаза Кену, поправить очки Тикусе и убить всех, кто не успел еще далеко уйти. То есть, вообще всех, кто оказался рядом.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Кёя, и Мукуро почувствовал его ладонь на своем плече. 

Девчонку, которая стояла у дальней стены, Мукуро не знал. Мог бы поклясться, что никогда раньше не видел — ни в Сан-Джиминьяно, ни потом. Маленькая и хрупкая, похожая на белый колокольчик, она прижимала к груди двух котят, рыжего и черного, и таращилась одним глазом. Другая глазница зияла темным провалом. Котята в ее руках были совершенно точно мертвые — а вот сама девчонка казалась живой, как может казаться живой заводная кукла, которая вот-вот сделает шаг и заговорит. Мукуро поморгал, отгоняя наваждение, но девчонка не исчезла.  
— Кто она? — спросил Кёя.  
Честнее всего было сказать «не знаю»; но если не знаешь, что и откуда взялось в твоей собственной иллюзии, тебе конец — или как минимум перезагрузка, машинально вспомнил Мукуро. Слова вскипели на языке и вырвались сами собой:  
— Она… убила своих родителей. Они плохо с ней обращались. Вынули ей глаз, видишь? Хотели что-то вставить вместо него. И не только глаз. У нее внутри ничего нет. Совсем пустая. И вот она разозлилась… и убила всех.  
— И котят? — строго спросил Кёя.  
— Нет, — быстро мотнул головой Мукуро. — Котят она хотела спасти. Правда, хотела. Но что-то не очень вышло, да?..  
Кёя подошел ближе к дурацкой кукле, осмотрел ее, даже потрогал волосы.  
— Как ее зовут?  
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Мукуро. Почему-то стало тошно, имя для непонятно откуда взявшейся иллюзии придумывать не хотелось. Кёя нахмурился, пошевелил губами и вдруг кивнул.  
— Хром Докуро. Вот так.  
Мукуро тоже кивнул, пытаясь сообразить, откуда Кёя взял такое нелепое имя, но сказать ничего не успел — Кёя потрогал куклу еще раз, и та ожила. Моргнула синим глазом, посмотрела на Кёю, потом опустила взгляд на своих котят.  
— Они умерли, — сказал Кёя и вынул трупики у нее из рук. Бросил в сторону. — Оставь их.  
Оглянулся на Мукуро и сообщил:  
— Заберем ее наверх.  
— Как хочешь, — снова сказал Мукуро и придумал этой Хром Докуро повязку на глаз, чтобы пустая глазница не выглядела так уродливо.  
— Спасибо, Мукуро-сама, — тихо проговорила кукла. Вскинула голову и улыбнулась.  
Только теперь Мукуро понял, что она похожа на него самого.

Хром осталась в парке.  
Вечером, когда они уходили, Мукуро ждал со странным, почти болезненным любопытством: позовет ее Кёя с собой или нет. Но Кёя сказал: «Жди нас здесь», — и Хром поклонилась, сложив руки у груди, и ответила: «Хорошо, Кёя-сама». На следующий день она встречала их у ворот, вертела в пальцах какой-то цветок, сорванный тут же рядом. Мукуро присмотрелся — цветок был настоящий, эта иллюзия слишком много о себе воображала. Он слышал когда-то — подслушал, повезло проснуться раньше, чем это заметили, — о реальных иллюзиях, не зависящих от того, кто на них смотрит, достаточно прочных, чтобы держаться долго, и достаточно самостоятельных, чтобы действовать сообразно ситуации; но раньше у него ничего подобного не выходило. Надо разобраться, подумал Мукуро, но потом Кёя отвлек его, решив, что нужно познакомить Хром с Сэйрю и Бьякко, а Хром спросила, где Сузаку и Генбу — что было совершенно логично, по мнению Мукуро, — и Кёя согласился, что нужно позвать хранителя Юга, а черепаху почему-то велел не тревожить до зимы. Мукуро, разумеется, спорить не стал. Огненный феникс развлекал Кёю и Хром несколько дней, потом Кёя снова захотел в Рим, и они втроем долго бродили по тесным переулкам Трастевере — Хром вела кончиками пальцев по древним стенам, и когда Кёя отворачивался, ее пальцы проваливались в шершавый камень. Она не удивлялась; Мукуро не удивлялся тем более.

Он вытерпел неделю или чуть больше. В конце концов, оставив Кёю после обеда дремать под присмотром Сэйрю, отошел вместе с Хром за карусели, за кусты отцветшей сирени, сказал сквозь зубы: «Стой спокойно», — и сунул в нее руку, сперва по запястье, потом по локоть. Изнутри иллюзия становилась понятнее, вибрировали под пальцами тонкие струны, расплеталась паутина наведенного морока. Хром послушно стояла, моргала и была довольно плотная даже внутри. Кроме своих собственных следов Мукуро нашел в ней чужие, он не смог понять, чьи — слабый огонек ускользал от его пальцев, прятался под сердцем Хром, убегал в горло, превращался в едва заметную искру в зрачке. Мукуро почти уже поймал его, еще пара движений — и смог бы сжать беглый огонек в ладони; но тонфы со свистом разрезали воздух, Хром округлила глаз и рассыпалась синими искрами в дрожащем от жары воздухе.  
— Она мне надоела, — хмуро сказал Кёя, Мукуро так увлекся, что и не заметил, как он подошел. — Слишком к тебе липнет. У тебя есть я.  
Ты настоящий, едва не сказал Мукуро — но все же не сказал. Для Кёи, наверное, и Хром была настоящая.

— Я тебя ранил. — Кёя взял его за запястье, дернул вверх, показывая самому Мукуро длинную царапину от локтя до кисти. Кровь не текла, только проступила, набухла темными каплями. Как ягоды на ветке, подумал Мукуро. Кёя потянул его руку к себе и собрал ягоды губами, одну за другой, провел теплым языком по ссадине. «Рехнулся?» — хотел спросить Мукуро и, как обычно, не спросил. Кёя улыбнулся испачканным ртом.  
— Хочешь мою?  
— Конечно, — сказал Мукуро, не отводя взгляда. — Конечно, хочу.  
Трезубец, одно только навершие без древка, оказался в руках словно сам собой. Кёя отпустил руку, потянул к локтю рукав, но Мукуро качнул головой и медленно, аккуратно прижал острие к его шее.  
— Можно?  
Кёя смотрел несколько секунд молча, испытующе и непонятно, как он смотрел порой, а потом едва заметно шевельнулся, наклонил голову к плечу, открывая шею еще больше.  
На вкус его кровь оказалась такой же, как любая другая, да и не во вкусе тут было дело. Но, отпустив уже трезубец, Мукуро не мог отстраниться, прижимался губами к ранке, утыкался лицом в плечо Кёи, крепко сжимая другое, словно Кёя мог захотеть отодвинуться. Пахло теплом и чистотой, немного кровью, мылом, еле заметно — свежим потом. Ничего ароматизированного, даже стиральный порошок нейтральный, как для младенцев: посторонние запахи Кёю раздражали.  
— Вкусно? — спросил вдруг Кёя, и Мукуро понял, что стоит так уже долго.  
— Вкусно, — согласился он, лизнул ранку в последний раз и шагнул назад.  
— Теперь мы, — сказал Кёя и добавил слово, которого Мукуро не знал. Свел брови, глядя в лицо Мукуро, пояснил: — Побратимы. Моя жизнь — твоя.  
— Моя жизнь — твоя, — машинально повторил Мукуро. Что за глупости, думал он рассеянно, вот твое тело теперь мое, Хибари Кёя, и тебе стоило бы об этом знать, или нет, лучше не нужно. Но Кёя уже отвлекся, строго посмотрел вдаль и требовательно сказал:  
— Птицы.  
И Мукуро призвал птиц.

Ночью ему приснились подземелья. В подземельях истошно пищали приборы, или это были мелкие гадкие твари, потоками текущие по коридорам и лабораториям, лопающиеся и брызгающие кровью на все вокруг; твари покрупнее метались изломанными тенями по стенам, вскидывали руки-лезвия, ловили Мукуро за одежду, за волосы, вцеплялись так крепко — не оторвешь, тащили в темноту, где крылось что-то совсем невообразимое, что-то, чему лучше было бы никогда не вылезать на свет. Может быть, это был он сам. Очередная тень схватила за плечо, тряхнула — и Мукуро вдруг вспомнил о трезубце, призвал его, стиснул холодный металл и проснулся.  
В предутреннем сумраке спальни Кёя, в черной пижаме и впрямь похожий на тень, мрачно смотрел на трезубец; потом отвел от лица лезвия и сказал:  
— Подвинься.  
Мукуро растерянно разжал пальцы, сбившееся дыхание никак не могло успокоиться. Кёя нырнул под одеяло, пробормотал недовольно:  
— Видел твоих чудовищ. Они хуже, чем ты говорил, — и закрыл глаза.

Совсем уже под утро Мукуро приснилась нора — мягкая, теплая и душная. В этой норе он был маленьким хищным зверем и спал клубком с другим таким же. Впервые подземный сон не был страшным; проснувшись, Мукуро понял, что Кёя обнял его во сне, закинул на него руку и ногу, уткнулся лбом в щеку и посапывал горячо и влажно. Мукуро собрался было положить свою ладонь поверх Кёиной, но вспомнил, как Кёя говорил: «Не трогай меня, когда я сплю». Убрал руку, улыбнулся в потолок и задремал снова.

6.

Высокий светловолосый человек, пересекавший двор в сопровождении пары костюмов — очень почтительном сопровождении, на шаг позади — показался Мукуро смутно знакомым. Где-то мы встречались, подумал Мукуро, прижимаясь лбом к оконному стеклу и заворачиваясь в иллюзию, где-то я тебя видел. Не в Японии, раньше. Где?..  
Человек вошел в дом, костюмы перекивнулись и разошлись по своим делам. Смутная тревога сдернула Мукуро с места, заставила вылететь из спальни, пробежать по галерее второго этажа, бесшумно скатиться вниз по лестнице и подобраться к кабинету оябуна. Кёя, по счастью, засел в библиотеке, строя очередные императорские планы, и не мог помешать небольшой разведке.  
Мукуро мог бы просто войти в кабинет, да хоть на стол к оябуну залезть — и никто бы его не заметил. Но, решив, что в прямом наблюдении нет необходимости, он прижался плечом к раме сёдзи, чуть-чуть толкнул створку: теперь голоса стали слышны отчетливо и ясно.  
— Если тебя это обеспокоило, стоило приехать раньше, — хмуро сказал Хибари-старший. В его голосе звучало усталое недовольство, но по крайней мере, обещания долгой мучительной смерти в нем не было.  
Хороший знакомый, предположил Мукуро, или деловой партнер?.. У ледоколов бывают деловые партнеры?  
— Раньше я не знал, что у вас тут творится, — бодро откликнулся гость. По-японски он говорил без всякого акцента. — Не уследил.  
— Я мог разобраться сам, — уронил Хибари-старший. — Ты приехал не только за этим.  
— Да. — Гость помедлил секунду. — Все еще не теряю надежды, что твой сын…  
— Нет. — Что-то тихо стукнуло, звякнуло. Наверное, оябун отставил стакан с выпивкой. — Ему это не нужно.  
— У него могли бы быть друзья, — негромко заметил гость.  
— У него уже есть друг, — ровно ответил оябун.  
— Кстати, об этом друге. — Теперь в голосе гостя проскользнуло напряжение. Мукуро сузил глаза и вновь попытался вспомнить, где мог видеть этого типа. — Ты вряд ли знаешь, но он…  
— Знаю. — Опять звякнул лед, булькнула наклоненная бутылка.  
— Знаешь — и взял в семью? — Недоверие гостя было таким искренним, что Мукуро чуть не засмеялся. Потом мотнул головой и прикусил губу; от слов «взял в семью» кольнуло злостью, слабой, как гаснущая иллюзия. Оябун промолчал — кивнул?..  
— Если бы не его фокусы, — заметил вдруг гость, — мы бы услышали о происходящем гораздо раньше. После первого же нападения. Но когда вмешивается иллюзионист…

Мукуро тихо задвинул сёдзи обратно, сунул руки в карманы и побрел прочь, не задумываясь, куда идет. В саду за домом постукивал бамбуковый фонтанчик, цвело и наполняло воздух сладким запахом что-то яркое, нагретые солнцем камни дышали теплом. Мукуро сел на один из них и бездумно уставился на воду.  
Откуда перед ним появилось странное, неприятное на вид существо, он не заметил. Существо вспрыгнуло на соседний камень — в черном костюме, в шляпе с лентой оно было похоже то ли на крохотного старичка, то ли на младенца. Скорее на младенца — гладкое круглое лицо не тронуто было ни единой морщиной.  
— Рокудо Мукуро, экспериментальный иллюзионист, — сказало это существо и гадко заулыбалось. — Или тебя называть Эстранео? Ну и местечко ты себе нашел. Я аркобалено Реборн, будем знакомы.  
— Аркобалено, — повторил Мукуро. Про аркобалено он раньше только слышал — и не верил. Теперь уже не верить не получалось. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Навожу порядок, — ухмыльнулся Реборн. — Решаю проблемы.  
— У меня нет проблем, — огрызнулся Мукуро.  
— Ошибаешься. — Реборн огляделся, не нашел, видимо, более удобного места и расселся на своем камне, закинув одну крошечную ножку на другую. — Но их не будет, когда ты станешь работать на Вонголу.  
И тут Мукуро, наконец, вспомнил этого светловолосого — внешнего советника семьи Вонгола, как же его там звали?.. Он видел этого типа на фотографиях, в кабинете одного из мафиозных донов — сам дон уже лежал тогда на полу с разбитой о стену головой, и вся его семья, все, кто был в особняке, были ничуть не живее, чем он сам, и Мукуро решил покопаться в его столе, просто так, от скуки, и нашел там папки с каким-то компроматом, пролистал, запомнил то, что запомнилось, и забыл остальное. Он и не пытался запоминать имена всех этих бесконечных донов и их советников, умирали они все равно быстро, и звать их по именам было совершенно незачем.  
— При чем тут Вонгола? — спросил он, чтобы выиграть время.  
— О. — Реборн ухмыльнулся снова. — Вонголе не нужны беспорядки в Намимори. А вот надежные люди нужны. Как думаешь, выйдет из тебя надежный?  
— Ну что ты, — улыбнулся Мукуро. Лицо сводило от бешенства, губы подрагивали. — Вряд ли мафия может на меня рассчитывать.  
— А Хибари Сайто сказал своему старому приятелю Саваде Емицу, что доверяет тебе, — задумчиво сообщил Реборн. Мукуро едва смог сообразить, что «Сайто» — это имя отца Кёи, а «Савада» — фамилия чертова вонгольского советника. — И что еще важнее, Хибари Кёя тебе тоже доверяет, да? А ты его обманываешь. — Реборн укоризненно покачал головой, поцокал языком. — Как жестоко с твоей стороны. Ты разве не знаешь, что таким, как он, вообще нельзя врать?  
Мукуро закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть мерзкое существо.  
— Он же, наверное, совсем головой повредится, если узнает. — Пронзительный голос аркобалено ввинчивался в висок как сверло, у Мукуро даже заболел лоб над правым глазом. — И что ты не оммёдзи, и все эти ваши игрушки — не настоящие, и что ты наверняка хочешь взять его под контроль и вырезать его семью, как ты это уже сколько раз делал?.. Об этом ведь он тоже не знает?  
Может быть, подумал Мукуро, попробовать убить аркобалено. Неизвестно, получится ли — слухи про аркобалено ходили один другого невероятнее, даже невероятнее, чем про самого Мукуро, — но если в итоге аркобалено убьет его, это тоже можно считать результатом.  
— Будешь работать на нас, — сухо сказал Реборн. — Уговоришь Хибари сотрудничать. Особенно младшего. Придумай что-нибудь, ты же умный мальчик. И рассказывай свои сказки сколько захочешь, никто не помешает. Нам так даже удобнее.  
— Пошел ты, — ответил Мукуро и резко поднялся. Реборн не шевельнулся; может быть, и стоило бы попробовать его атаковать, но Мукуро просто развернулся и направился к дому. За его спиной стучал фонтанчик, шелестели под ветром листья. Реборн не произнес ни слова.

Кёи не оказалось в библиотеке. Лежала на столе раскрытая книга, Мукуро остановился посмотреть: на странице во всех подробностях нарисован был тэнгу — видимо, теперь Кёя хотел знакомиться с ёкаями. Вдруг ярко представилось, как Кёя говорит: позови тануки, — или цутигумо, или оками, да хоть юки-онну, неважно. Теперь уже неважно. Ты ведь поддался на шантаж в прошлый раз, сказал себе Мукуро, бездумно перелистывая страницы, что же вдруг теперь-то ломаешься.  
— Ты здесь, — сказал от дверей Кёя. — Пойдем.  
У него в руках были свертки с бэнто.

Парк Кокуё утопал в ранней летней жаре, ветер улегся, и за покосившимися воротами было совсем тихо. Мукуро шел вслед за Кёей и не делал ничего — не звал дракона и тигра, не возводил в глубине за деревьями величественный дворец, даже не запускал карусели. Тишина, горячая и влажная, пахнущая нагретой зеленью и пылью, окутывала их все плотнее. Кёя должен был вот-вот обернуться и чего-нибудь потребовать, но он молчал, шагал дальше и дальше в парк, перепрыгивая осколки старых камней и поваленные деревья, и Мукуро тоже молчал.  
Наконец Кёя остановился. Уронил бэнто под ноги, посмотрел вперед — туда, где уже должна была вырасти цветная многоскатная крыша, — и развернулся.  
— Я скажу тебе кое-что важное, — начал Мукуро, не давая себе времени подумать, не позволяя остановиться. Остановил его Кёя — просто покачал головой, и Мукуро заткнулся. Теперь он увидел, что у Кёи хмуро сведены к переносице брови, а в серых глазах бушует шторм.  
— Я все слышал, — сказал Кёя. — Твой разговор с этим. Маленьким человеком.  
Мукуро открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Кёя деловито продолжил:  
— Это честно. Мы побратимы. Твои разговоры — мои.  
Он еще и оправдывается, вяло подумал Мукуро и пожал плечами:  
— Значит, ты уже знаешь. Я тебе врал. И все эти истории, и все это… — Слова не находились, застревали в горле. Зачем-то вспомнилась теплая сонная нора, душная и безопасная, стало еще хуже.  
Кёя сдвинул брови сильнее, на переносице пролегла острая складка.  
— Ты не врал, — строго сказал он. — Я помню.  
Мукуро моргнул, не понимая — и Кёя поднял руку ладонью вверх, протянул к нему:  
— Вот это. Это все правда.

Мукуро оцепенело, растерянно смотрел, как над ладонью Кёи разворачивается слабая, еле заметная в солнечном свете иллюзия: хирургические лампы с драконьими глазами, фигуры в медицинских халатах и масках, кровь по грязным стенам, детские тела и трупы людей в черных костюмах, и он сам — залитый кровью с головы до ног, опирается на трезубец, хохочет, запрокидывая голову, потом вновь бросается в бой. Зеркало иллюзии дрогнуло, исказилось; теперь Мукуро видел, как он сидит здесь же, в парке Кокуё, на остове разрушенной карусели, дирижирует игрушечными драконами, выдуманными гладиаторами, что-то беззвучно говорит в сторону — наверное, Кёе — и, улыбаясь, взмахивает рукой, чтобы отправить в воздух стаю взявшихся из ниоткуда летучих тварей с зубами и крыльями.  
Кёя сжал кулак, и иллюзия исчезла. Так вот чей огонек оживил Хром, наконец понял Мукуро. Как будто сейчас это имело хоть какое-то значение.  
— Маленький человек говорил глупости, — сказал Кёя. — Он мне не понравился. Его можно убить?  
— Не знаю, — медленно ответил Мукуро. — Можно попробовать.  
Кёя кивнул и помолчал несколько секунд, глядя в сторону. Складка у него между бровями разгладилась, шторм утих.  
— Тебе не нужно ему верить, — вдруг решительно сказал Кёя. — Верь лучше мне.

Мукуро молча смотрел на него — и выглядел, наверное, очень глупо, потому что Кёя вздохнул, протянул руку и потрогал его за щеку. Прижал ладонь и погладил — коротко и неуверенно.  
И недовольно сообщил:  
— Хотел показать другое. Тэнгу маленький. Как сделать большого?  
Теперь на его ладони топталась эта дурацкая ворона, полупрозрачная и непрочная. Хорошо, что я в книжку заглянул, подумал Мукуро среди звенящей пустоты — и подцепил Кёину неумелую иллюзию своей, добавил объем и плотность, сделал ёкая большим и отодвинул подальше, чтобы было видно как следует.  
— Вот так, — сказал он, — давай я доделаю, а ты поведешь. Вместе всё получится.  
Кёя кивнул снова. Мукуро помедлил мгновение — и взял его за руку.


End file.
